The present disclosure relates generally to building management systems. The present disclosure relates more particularly to systems and methods for presenting data, and changes to data, associated with a building management systems (BMS).
A building management system (BMS) is, in general, a system of devices configured to control, monitor, and manage equipment in or around a building or building area. A BMS can include a heating, ventilation, and air conditioning (HVAC) system, a security system, a lighting system, a fire alerting system, another system that is capable of managing building functions or devices, or any combination thereof. BMS devices may be installed in any environment (e.g., an indoor area or an outdoor area) and the environment may include any number of buildings, spaces, zones, rooms, or areas. A BMS may include a variety of devices (e.g., HVAC devices, controllers, chillers, fans, sensors, etc.) configured to facilitate monitoring and controlling the building space. Throughout this disclosure, such devices are referred to as BMS devices or building equipment.
Currently, many building management systems provide control of an entire facility, building, or other environment. In some instances, portions of the BMS may not easily interface with the BMS. For example, where some of the BMS devices are provided by third-parties, the third party devices may communicate via proprietary communication protocols, which may be incompatible with the general BMS system. In some instances, this inability to communicate with the BMS using a communication protocol used by the BMS can increase time to commission, maintain, or monitor. For example, a technician may be required to “plug in” to the third party communication network to access devices on the third party network. In some instances, this can require expensive software and/or hardware to interface with the third party communication network.
Furthermore, in modern BMS systems a large number of devices and data points are required. In instances where devices or sub-systems within the BMS use a third-party communication network that is not compatible with the BMS network, these devices and data points may require additional software to be monitored and controlled within the BMS. In some examples, users may develop costly and/or complex software interface to communicate with the third party communication network. In some examples, the third party may provide for interface devices for communicating with the BMS network. However, these devices often provide limited functionality and may require detailed and time-consuming set up to properly function with the BMS. Thus, systems and methods for providing an easy interface between a BMS network and a non-BMS network is desirous.